La revanche des faibles
by livedevil
Summary: Harry decide de se vanger de Snape qui la fait chier une fois de trop. Harry peut se montrer très persuasif... SLASH.
1. Le plan se pense

Résumé : Un jour Harry en à assez de se faire descendre sans arrêt par Severus Snape et décide qu'il va le faire payer l'enfer qu'il à vécu par sa faute.  
  
Classement : R  
  
Avis dont tout le monde se fout : Bonjour, alors c'est ma toute première fic et j'espère que vous aller être indulgent. C'est une Snarry pas mal beaucoup sadomasochiste en plus d'être un slash classé R...alors vous comprendrez que : âme sensible s'abstenir...  
  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages, lieux et termes qui on rapport avec le monde magique de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fait que les emprunter et les endommager un peu, mais vu que je fait pas une cenne avec ça ben c'est inutile de me poursuivre.  
  
Amusez-vous bien !!!  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
- ''POTTER!!!!''  
  
Tous les élèves se retournèrent en même temps. Les Slytherins pour voir le professeur Snape lancer une autre de ses fameuses répliques sanglantes au fameux Harry Potter, et les Gryffondors pour lancer un regard haineux envers leur professeur de potion tant haï. Qu'allait-il encore faire subir comme injustice au Garçon qui a survécu ? Harry leva les yeux d'un air suppliant vers Severus Snape, avec une lueur d'appréhension bien visible dans ses yeux. Ses remarques n'étaient jamais très sympathiques et encore moins encourageantes.  
  
1. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?'' Demanda le professeur en pointant l'espèce de bouillie rouge, dégoulinante et informe sur la table de Harry.  
  
1. ''Euh...Se sont mes cœurs de rats, professeur''...Répondit le protagoniste.  
  
1. ''Potter ! Vous êtes supposé couper ces cœurs en rondelles et non les écrabouiller pour qu'ils deviennent du jus !''  
  
1. ''Désolé professeur''. Dit-il d'une voix suppliante tout en priait intérieurement pour que Snape ne l'abîme pas trop. Il ne voulait pas subir ces sarcasmes une fois de plus.  
  
1. ''On dirait qu'en plus d'avoir hérité du physique de votre imbécile de père, vous en ayez aussi hérité la stupidité et l'incompétence''.  
  
Le regard appréhension de Harry se mua très vite en un regard de haine pouvant presque concurrencer avec celui que son professeur lui réservait habituellement. Hé oui...là Snape était aller trop loin. Le Gryffondor, au prix de très grands efforts, réussit à contenir sa rage et transformer son expression de haine en un sourire crispé, pas très naturel, mais il ne laisserait pas montrer que la remarque de son professeur de potion l'avait touché.  
  
Snape était amusé par le semblant de contrôle que Harry essayait d'exercer sur lui-même. La transparence de ses émotions avait toujours été la plus grande faiblesse de Potter, il savait exactement quoi dire, quoi faire, pour le blesser. S'en était trop facile.  
  
''Vous-allez me faire deux parchemins sur l'importance de bien préparer ses ingrédients lors de la préparation d'une potion''.  
  
L'expression du visage de Harry se crispa encore plus, si c'était possible. Snape allait lui payer. Sept ans de devoirs supplémentaires non mérités et même parfois non justifiés... Il allait lui payer pour l'enfer qu'il avait subit, pour toutes les remarques qu'il lui a lancées pendant ces sept longues années... il lui ferait payer au centuple toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait imposée.  
  
Déjà le cerveau bouillonnant de rage de Harry concevait un plan machiavélique, de l'arsenic dans son café ? ...non, l'eau de sa douche se transformant soudainement en acide chlorhydrique ? ... non plus. Dans ses deux cas il n'aurait pas le bonheur de le voir souffrir, de jouir de satisfaction en entendant ses cris de douleurs et de supplications. Hummmm, réfléchissons... La torture ??? Ouiiiiiiii... c'était LA solution, la solution parfaite, souffrante, lente et Harry serait présent, il serrait même la cause directe de la souffrance de Snape.  
  
Il ne restait qu'une chose à penser pour que son plan soit parfait, car oui il l'était, il ne tuerait pas Snape donc il n'irait pas à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours si jamais il était découvert, ou autrement dit si Snape ouvrait sa grande gueule. Mais il trouverait la solution pour que ça n'arrive pas.  
  
Maintenant le sourire avec le quel il fixait son professeur n'était plus du tout crispé, il était plutôt sadique, même pervers, en fait, il avait l'air d'un maniaque, ce qu'il était peut-être, en fin de compte, si on se fiait aux pensées qui traversaient son esprit en ce moment précis. Un seul élément manquait à son plan parfait, comment faire pour être dans la même pièce que lui, seul, et Snape devait être désarmé. Harry hésitait, un somnifère très puissant, ou un coup de deux par quatre derrière la tête ? Ça serait sûrement beaucoup plus plaisant d'assommer Snape, mais peut-être se réveillerait-il plus tôt que prévu, ou peut-être verrait-il Harry avant qu'il ne l'assomme ou encore il pourrait hurler si Harry manquait son coup... ouais les somnifères étaient vraiment la meilleure option. Rapides et efficaces.  
  
Harry savait que son professeur préféré était maniaque de café, il mètrerait donc les (vaut mieux être prudent et en mettre plusieurs...) somnifères dans son café. Il s'introduirait dans le bureau de Snape, comme Hermione l'avait déjà fait en 2em année, et les mettrait dans sa cafetière, somnolence assurée... nié-héhé.  
  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
MERDEEEEEEUH... déjà la cloche. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, perdu dans son plan diabolique. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa potion, en fait, il ne l'avait quasiment pas commencée. Snape s'en rendit compte, et il n'allait quand même pas laisser passé une si bonne occasion de persécuter Potter et de le voir fondre de peur devant son regard froid qui avait fait sa réputation dans toute l'école.  
  
- ''POTTER !!! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous  
laisser quitter mon cours alors que vous vous êtes pogné le beigne  
pendant celui-ci !!!''  
  
- ''Vous voulez peut-être que je reste après le cours pour la  
finir ???'' Proposa Harry sur un ton désinvolte mais son sourire  
victorieux trahissait le fond de ses pensées.  
  
Ça serait bien plus facile maintenant, après tout il pouvait revenir à sa deuxième idée, celle d'assommer Snape... ils étaient seuls, il pourrait crier tant qu'il le voudrait personne ne l'entendrait, vu le flot d'élèves qui s'était déversé dans les couloirs et au niveau sonore très élevé qui s'élevait d'eux.  
  
Mais malheureusement, pour Harry bien sur, Snape, peut-être alerté par le sourire de prédateur sexuel qui était apparu sur les lèvres de son élève, refusa et lui dit :  
  
- ''Non, Potter, je vais tout simplement noter ce que vous avez fait...'' Harry le vit gribouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un zéro sur son calepin de note.  
  
Le survivant s'apprêtait à sortir quand Snape lui lança froidement, avec la même pointe dégoût toujours présente dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressait à Harry :  
  
- ''N'oubliez pas votre devoir supplémentaire, sinon je  
ferais en sorte que vous n'oublier plus jamais un de mes devoirs, je  
vous le jure''  
  
- ''Bien sur... professeur''  
  
Ce soir il s'infiltrerait dans son bureau avec sa cape d'invisibilité et mènerait son plan à exécution, il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir Snape enchaîné et le supplier de le laisser partir, mais bien sur Harry refuserait, il devait faire souffrir Snape le centuple de ce que, lui, l'avait fait souffrir.  
  
Harry marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame, lui donna le mot de passe (Slytherins sucks), et pénètrera dans sa salle commune où l'attendaient Ron et Hermione. Ils regardaient Harry d'un air bizarre, un peu comme s'ils s'inquiétaient pour sa santé mentale. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de son sourire de prédateur sexuel, qui, il faut l'avouer, ne lui allait pas du tout.  
  
- ''Euh... Harry... Ça va bien ?''  
  
- '' À merveille Ron.''  
  
S'ils savaient pourquoi il souriait comme ça sûrement l'enfermerait-il. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette façade de lui, et Harry ne voulait pas vraiment qu'ils la connaissent non plus.  
  
Après avoir manger, parler un peu avec Ron et Hermione et après s'être fait demander au moins une centaine de fois si ça allait bien (son sourire ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté) il en eut assez et décida de monter ''pour dormir''. Il prépara donc ces effets pour sa petite escapade nocturne, attendit que les autres viennent se coucher et seulement lorsqu'il entendit leurs ronflements il se leva, prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur, les somnifères et parti en direction des cachots.  
  
Il exécuta son plan avec une facilitée qui le surprit. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et trouva tout de suite la fameuse cafetière de Snape. Il sortit les six capsules de forts somnifères moldus nécessaires, selon lui, pour endormir un emmerdeur en bonne santé, et attendit qu'elles se dissoudent d'elles même dans le café. Demain, vers huit heures, Snape se servira une tasse de café et la buvera d'un seul coup, comme Harry l'avait vu faire si souvent lors de ces cours d'occlumancie.  
  
Demain à huit heures quarante-cinq, il renviderait dans ce bureau, transporterais le corps inanimé de son professeur de potion et mènerait, enfin, son plan à exécution.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2 


	2. le plan se concrétise

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Salutation dont tout le monde se contre-fout : Re-bonjour, alors voici le deuxième chapitre, il devrai en avoir quatre si il n'y à pas trop de complications. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que cette fic est un énorme délire personnel et qu'il ne faut pas vraiment la prendre au sérieux. En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez au moins autant de plaisir en la lisant que j'en ai eu en l'écrivant.  
  
Genre : Slash Yaoi, Harry Potter/ Severus Snape, Lime à venir...  
  
Disclamer : Tout les persos et terme appartiennent à la l'anglaise milliardaire et supra-géniale écrivaine et j'ai nommé : J.K. Rowling .  
  
RÉPONSES AUX RÉVEWS :  
  
Darian Axel Reed : Merci pour tes compliments, faque voilà la suite que tu attendait I-M-P-A-T-I-A-M-E-N-T. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Pourquoi tu aimes pas les Snarry? C'est très dommage, parce que selon moi c'est un des meilleur couples slash, peut-être parce que t'aime pas l'idée que deux personnes, dont une à minimum le double de l'age de l'autre, puissent s'aimer ou avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble. En tout cas j'espère pouvoir te convertir... :P  
  
Seth : Merci pour ton mail, désolé de ne pas pouvoir te répondre sur ta boite yahoo mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon Caramail. Je suis pas sure que tu vas lire cette réponse là mais bon je prend une chance. Et oui c'est ma première fic. Merci toi aussi pour m'avoir écrit. Plein de bezoos.  
  
Vyvi: Merci, et voilà la suite..  
  
Black-Alex : Merci toi aussi, J'en connaît une qui va aimer la suite...hihihi je crois que j'ai les même phantasmes que toi. Lol ça nous fait un point en commun. :p  
  
Elehyn : Merci. Moi aussi j'adore Harry en sadique assoiffé de sang. Et crois moi il n'a pas fini d'être sadique, si tu vois ce que je veut dire. Merci aussi pour l'avis sur l'acide citrique, mais le seul problème c'est que j'ai aucune idée comment changer cette petite erreur. J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi compliqué que de mettre une fic sur FF.net. Si tu pouvais me dire comment, ça serait vraiment très apprécié. Je dois aussi te dire que je suis une super fan de tes Snarry, je les adore. Babaye.  
  
Pandoria : Merciiiiiiiii, à oui, vraiment un énorme merci. Je ne m'était même pas rendu compte de ça. Et oui c'est très sadique mais c'était seulement le premier chapitre...Nié-héhé...-_o  
  
Onarluca : Hihi désolé de t'avoir fait patienter l'eau à la bouche presque une semaine, mais je trouve que c'est quand même raisonnable comme délais... Merci toi aussi pour tes compliments, ils m'ont aider à continuer ma fic.  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Harry eut beaucoup de difficulté à suivre ses cours, son esprit était complètement ailleurs, dans une salle déserte avec Severus Snape. En métamorphose, il ne réussit même pas à transformer sa plume en petit oiseau. Il était stressé, stressé que son plan ne fonctionne pas comme il l'avait prévu et en même temps il avait hâte, il était totalement impatient, il regardait sa montre au moins une centaine de fois par heure et ses amis s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour sa santé mentale. Tous ses cours passèrent à une vitesse affreusement lente...  
  
En divination, il éclata d'un rire diabolique très sonore en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire subir à son professeur préféré. Au son de ce rire le professeur Trelawney s'approcha prudemment de Harry. Elle avait un regard à la fois craintif et mystérieux. Elle lui dit alors :  
  
- ''Mon garçon... vous ne devez pas laisser Saturne influencer votre humeur, elle se trouve dans la constellation du Bélier ce qui influx énormément sur votre santé mentale. Et vu que vous êtes un Cancer ascendant Verseau vous devez être extrêmement sur vos gardes et tenter de vous ressaisir ou vous sombrerez, encore plus, dans l'aliénation mentale.''  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
- '' WAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA''  
  
Ron s'était effondré de son pouf en entendant les paroles de Trelawney. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. À cette vision loufoque qui s'imposait à leurs yeux, la quasi-totalité de la classe partit dans un rire hystérique.  
  
- ''Alors... je vois que la grande majorité de cette classe est en fait Cancer ascendant Verseau. Est-ce une simple coïncidence ou un signe du destin ?''  
  
Tous ceux qui avaient réussi l'exploit de ne pas éclater de rire la première fois ne puirent plus se retenir bien longtemps, en effet, le cours se termina dans l'hilarité générale. Trelawney était la seule à ne pas rire, premièrement parce qu'elle était le sujet des moqueries et deuxièmement son sens de l'humour légendaire ne lui permettait pas.  
  
Au dîner, Harry ne pu rien avaler. Tous les Gryffondors s'inquiétaient maintenant pour Harry, il ne mangeait plus, n'écoutait plus dans les cours et plus la journée avançait plus ses crises de fou rire éclataient souvent.  
  
L'après- midi fut d'un ennui mortel. Flitwick leurs fit un cours de révision de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant le trimestre et le professeur Binns restait fidèle à lui-même, c'est à dire d'un ennui mortel.  
  
Lorsque huit heures et demi sonnèrent, Harry prétexta une retenue avec Snape, alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité sous son lit et partit, pour le deuxième jour consécutif, en direction des cachots.  
  
Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait peur qu'il explose. Il serpentait dans les couloirs de l'école, descendait les escaliers, contournait Rusard et son ignoble chat pour finalement arriver devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Il prit une grande inspiration, empoigna la poigné de porte, la tourna et, finalement, poussa la porte...  
  
Snape était là, profondément endormi sur sa chaise, sa tête pendante, bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave naissant au coin de celle-ci. Il était à mourir de rire. Harry émit un léger ricanement.  
  
- ''Wingardium-leviosa''  
  
Le corps de Snape se leva doucement et suivit celui de Harry qui se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Il faut dire que Harry ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour empêcher Snape de se cogner à tous les murs. Une fois rendu, il passa trois fois devant l'endroit où devait apparaître la porte en pensant très fort à tout l'attirail de torture qu'il voulait voir apparaître dans la salle. Une porte de fer dotée de nombreux verrous apparus devant Harry. Il avait un très bon pressentiment. Lorsqu'il entra, il sut que son pressentiment avait été bon. Un nombre innombrable (euh... ouais...) d'instruments de torture étaient présents dans cette salle : Fouets, menottes, tous pleins d'objets pointus et d'autres choses qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi elles servaient.  
  
Ohhhhhh oui, il allait s'amuser.  
  
Il entreprit d'attacher Snape sur la table au milieu de la pièce, il utilisa les menottes qui étaient sur une des nombreuses étagères emplies d'instruments de tortures.  
  
Il faisait chaud... très chaud... trop chaud... mon dieu il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce. Le temps passait, bientôt ça ferait une heure qu'il attendait qu'il se réveille, et il ne se réveillait pas. On est un emmerdeur ou on ne l'est pas ! Ou peut-être six somnifères était un nombre un peu abusif. En tous cas il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.  
  
Harry avait trop chaud, alors en même temps qu'il enlevait la robe de Snape (pour avoir plus de cm carré à torturer) il enleva aussi son T- shirt.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Snape émit un léger gémissement, il avait un de ces mal de tête et en plus il sentait des courants d'air à des endroits quelque peu anodins. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. En fait la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était d'avoir bu sa tasse de café un coup sec. Après, le vide total. Le noir dans son esprit. Mais, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, au contraire, car lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il entendit un bruit de chaînes, puis, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque, Potter se trouvait devant lui, sans chemise en plus, le regardait avec un air de psychopathe, qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et tenait quelque chose de brillant et pointu dans sa main droite. Ce fait se rajoutait à celui qu'il était menotté à une table.  
  
Oh-Oh...Merde, mauvais pressentiment.  
  
''Bonjour Professeur... Il était temps que vous vous réveilliez''.  
  
- ''POTTER ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que je  
fait menotté à cette table?''  
  
''Oh, mais avec plaisir.. voyez-vous, j'ai décidé que je me vengeai., Toutes ces retenues et ces devoirs injustifiés commençaient à sérieusement m'énerver, mais la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase est cette insulte que vous m'avez lancé au dernier cours de potion. J'ai décidé de vous faire payer ces sept ans d'injustice et de souffrance.''  
  
Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec un sourire de maniaque à faire fondre de jalousie Lord Voldemort lui-même.  
  
''Donc la raison, elle-même, pour laquelle vous êtes menotté est pour que vous ne vous enfuyiez pas et pour que vous ne bougiez pas trop pendant que j'aurais l'immense joie, le plaisir, l'honneur, et plein d'autres synonymes redondants, de vous torturer...''  
  
O_O  
  
''NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE!!''  
  
''Vous pouvez crier tant que vous voulez cette pièce est protégée par le sort d'insonorus, personne ne peut vous entendre.''  
  
Harry approcha la pointe métallique du torse de Snape, l'érafla légèrement, lui sourit, retourna vers les étagères si bien garnies, et revint avec un petit pot emplit d'un liquide translucide...Il ouvrit le pot trempa légèrement son index dans le liquide et susurra à quelques millimètre de l'oreille de Snape :  
  
''De l'acide...Pas très fort, mais je préfère commencer par quelque chose de moins souffrant, il ne faudrait quand même pas que vous tombiez sans connaissance tout de suite...''  
  
Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent ,encore plus, ce qui lui donna un air de truite hors de l'eau, lorsque Harry approcha son doigt enduit d'acide près de sa fraîche coupure. Harry secoua légèrement ce même doigt ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber une petite goutte d'acide dans la blessure de Snape.  
  
1. ''AAAAAAAAAHHH !!!''  
  
Harry se pencha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Snape et lui dit :  
  
- ''Vous n'avez encore rien vu....''  
  
Fin du chapitre 2 


	3. le plan dérape un peu

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Résumé : Un jour Harry en à assez de se faire descendre sans arrêt par Severus Snape et décide qu'il va le faire payer l'enfer qu'il à vécu par sa faute.  
  
Classement : R  
  
Avis dont tout le monde se fout : Bonjour, alors c'est ma toute première fic et j'espère que vous aller être indulgent. C'est une Snarry pas mal beaucoup sadomasochiste en plus d'être un slash classé R...alors vous comprendrez que : âme sensible s'abstenir...  
  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages, lieux et termes qui on rapport avec le monde magique de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fait que les emprunter et les endommager un peu, mais vu que je fait pas une cenne avec ça ben c'est inutile de me poursuivre.  
  
Salutation : Un grosssss bonjour et pleins de gros becs à ma bêta : Mymy. Merci pour tout,je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup. Et un gros salut à tout mes revieweuses (SALUT!!)et revieweurs (que je devine soit complètement absent ou soit en très petite minorité).  
  
Réponses aux réviews :  
  
La superficielle : euh., nom original 0_o ...Merci beaucoup, inquiète-toi pas je ne lâcherai pas. Merci pur les compliments et désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le deuxième chapitre mais ta réview n'était pas encore là quand je répondait au réviews du premier chapitre. Merci encore.  
  
Onarluca : Salut, lol, croit-moi, Harry n'a vraiment pas fini d'être méchant et sadique...  
  
Vyvi : Alors voilà la suite. Ah oui et le lime est pas mal enligné pour devenir un lemon vu le chapitre 4 que je suis en train d'écrire. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre là.  
  
Titu : Et oui j'ai osé, j'ai réellement osé. Et même que la suite s'annonce vraiment pas très câline. Je te jure que Harry ne manquera pas Sev, mais lui non plus ne manquera pas Harry...Bon j'en dit pas plus. Merci –xxxxx-  
  
Elehyn : Merci encore pour tes conseil, je suis tellement perdue T_T. J'en revient encore pas à quel point c'est compliqué pour rien. Je devrait le modifier bientôt. Tu as lu mon chapitre 3 avant que je le publie ou quoi, ou alors on à seulement les même idées... C'est vrai que cette sorte de torture là est vraiment géniale...î_î gros bisous toi aussi.  
  
Soffie : Je vois que mes lectrices son toute des sadiques, parfait : p... Harry est né fin Juillet tu dis, ah, moi j'était persuadée qu'il était né début Juillet. En tout cas, je vais faire quelques ptites recherches la-dessus...  
  
Lily Ewans/Potter et Dumbledore: Merci, voici la suite.  
  
Hermy : Oups...-____- Si tu à été troublée par la fin du deuxième chapitre, tu ne devrais peut-être pas lire la fin du troisième. Elle est très très méchante. Je m'excuse d'avance pour tous les traumatismes que tu pourrais avoir. Lol.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Snape était complètement sidéré, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Potter comme  
ça. Diable qu'il était excitant. Si il n'était pas enchaîné à cette  
putain de table il lui sauterait dessus... Mais, malheureusement, Snape ne  
pouvait presque pas bouger sous la torture de Harry, tout ce qu'il  
pouvait faire c'était crier, de douleur ou de plaisir, lui-même ne le  
savais pas, peut-être un peu des deux?  
  
Harry s'amusait maintenant avec un fouet à deux lanières, les cris de  
Snape n'avaient toujours pas arrêté, même après une demi-heure de  
tortures. Le fouet claquait, les chaînes se tordaient et Harry n'en avait  
jamais assez de tous ces cris, ces hurlement, ils étaient juste pour lui.  
Il les adoraient. Il en voulait toujours plus.  
  
C'est alors que Harry décida de prendre les choses en main, il embarqua  
sur son professeur, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, se pencha  
vers lui et lui dit :  
  
-« ...Alors, j'attends. »  
  
-« VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI ESPÈCE DE MALADE??? »  
  
-« Des excuses, ou au moins des supplications. »  
  
En même temps qu'il avait dit ça, il avait prit sur la table un briquet  
et un petit couteau. Il alluma le briquet, plaça le petit couteau dans la  
flamme et attendit. Après quelques minutes dans cette position, et le  
regard de Snape en disant long sur son appréhension, il retira le couteau  
de poche de la flamme et le dirigea lentement vers le torse de Snape.  
Lorsqu'il le déposa sur sa peau la réaction fut immédiate.  
  
1. « AAAAHHH !! »  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry déplaça lentement le métal brûlant sur la peau blanche de Severus.  
Après avoir laissé une grande trace de brûlure sur son torse, il pencha  
légèrement son visage vers celle-ci et souffla dessus. Snape gémit. Sa  
respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière, il sentait son érection  
gonfler, Potter devait vite descendre de là s'il ne voulait pas qu'il  
s'en rende compte. Il était excité, terriblement excité. Il ne pouvait  
plus l'ignorer, Potter, quand il était dans cet état là, lui faisait  
beaucoup d'effet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry commençait à sentir quelque chose de dur sous sa cuisse. Snape  
était en train de bander, à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il lui  
faisait. Son professeur de potion était donc Masochiste. Parfait. Harry  
comptait bien tirer profit de la situation, il pencha donc, un peu plus,  
son visage vers la brûlure et la lécha de haut en bas, puis de bas en  
haut et il la couvrit ensuite de plein de petits baisés. Snape gémissait  
comme il n'avait jamais gémit ; bestialement, passionnément.  
  
Le garçon se releva, regarda son professeur et lui dit :  
  
-« Alors, vous aimez ça ? »  
  
-« oh ouiiiiiiii »  
  
-« Vous en voulez encore ? »  
  
-« Ouiiiiiiiiiii »  
  
-« Alors je veux vous l'entendre me le demander. »  
  
-« ENCORE, POTTER, J'EN VEUX ENCORE !!!!!!! »'  
  
Harry lui administra donc un excellent coup de poing sur la joue gauche,  
se pencha ensuite vers le visage de Snape et embrassa doucement la partie  
qu'il venait de meurtrir. C'est alors que Snape retourna sa tête (c'était  
la seule chose qu'il pouvait bouger...) vers la gauche et captura les  
lèvres de son élève dans les siennes. Il entra violament sa langue dans  
la bouche de Harry et commença leur bataille sans fin, à savoir, qui  
dominerait la langue de l'autre. Snape n'était plus le seul à gémir,  
Harry aussi soupirait d'excitation dans la bouche de Snape leur baisé  
était sauvage, ils se désiraient tellement.  
  
Lorsque Harry rompit le baiser, Snape grogna, jura et tenta d'approcher  
sa tête de celle de Harry, mais en vain. Harry s'était trop éloigné.  
  
-« Rapprochez votre sale face de Sadique de la mienne, Potter ! Et  
immédiatement! »  
  
-« Je crois que vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans la position adéquate pour  
me donner des ordres, Professeur. »  
  
À ces mots Harry se pencha vers le cou de Severus et l'effleura de sa  
bouche. Il restait dans cette position, soufflait légèrement dans son cou  
et remuait un peu les lèvres de temps en temps. Severus gémissait, des  
gémissements d'impatience et de frustration. La frustration que,  
premièrement, Potter le titille à ce point sans jamais en venir au fait  
et deuxièmement d'être attaché à cette table, qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup  
d'ailleurs, et de ne pas pouvoir baiser Potter, ici, maintenant.  
  
-« Potter......... vous êtes le pire agace que j'ai vu de ma vie . »  
  
Harry avait sortit sa langue, il léchait doucement le cou de Snape qui se  
tordait d'envie sous ces très légères caresses buccales. Snape penchait  
la tête sur le côté, pour laisser plus d'espace à Harry, qui avait  
commencé à mordiller la peau de Sevy. Il mordait toujours la même  
parcelle de peau, alors elle finit par céder. Hummmmmm, du sang...  
  
Il passa son doigt sur la morsure, il était maintenant enduit de sang.  
Harry passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres, doucement, sensuellement et  
entra le doigt dans sa bouche. Il léchait son doigt très ostensiblement.  
Il savait que cette torture qu'il infligeait à Snape était bien pire que  
toute les blessures et entailles qu'il pouvait lui faire. Snape mourrait  
de désir pour lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de gémir et  
de grogner. Oui, c'était sûr, Harry préférait son maître des potions dans  
cet état-là.  
  
-« Vous en voulez plus, professeur Snape ? »  
  
-« oh ouiiiii... »  
  
Sur ce Harry sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche arrière de jeans et  
d'un rapide mouvement de celle-ci les déshabilla, tout les deux. Le  
contact soudain entre leurs deux érections leurs envoya une vague de  
plaisir à faire grimper aux rideaux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer.  
  
-« AAAAAAaaaaaaaah » gémirent-ils en chœur.  
  
-« Potter je vous en supplie, détachez-moi. »  
  
-« Vous appelez ça des supplications...Je dis que vous pouvez faire  
beaucoup mieux. »  
  
- « HARRY, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, DÉTACHE MOI QUE JE PUISSE TE PRENDRE COMME  
TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ PRIS !!!! »  
  
-« Avec plaisir, SEVERUS ... »  
  
Harry fit un autres geste brusque de sa baquette et les chaîne de Severus  
disparurent. Aussitôt ce geste accompli, Snape utilisa ses deux mains  
pour amener le visage de Harry au niveau du sien et le lécha de façon  
animale. Il renversa Harry qui se retrouva sous son professeur. Les  
lèvres de Snape débutèrent la longue descente vers son pénis qui ne  
demandait que ça. Au contact de sa bouche, Harry émit un cris de plaisir  
comme il n'en avait jamais émis. Snape était un dieu du sexe oral, oh  
oui, il savait comment s'y prendre.  
  
-« AAAAAAAH, oui professeur, mmmmm, encoreeeeeeeee. »  
  
-« Avec plaisir, HARRY... »  
  
Fin (sadique) du chapitre 3 ê_ê 


	4. le plan dérape pas mal

*****************  
  
Résumé : Un jour Harry en à assez de se faire descendre sans arrêt par Severus Snape et décide qu'il va le faire payer l'enfer qu'il à vécu par sa faute.  
  
Classement : R  
  
Avis dont tout le monde se fout : Bonjour, alors c'est ma toute première fic et j'espère que vous aller être indulgent. C'est une Snarry pas mal beaucoup sadomasochiste en plus d'être un slash classé R...alors vous comprendrez que : âme sensible s'abstenir...  
  
Avis dont tout le monde se fout (bis) : Bon...Je suis sérieusement pas fière de ce chapitre-là. Il fait particulièrement pitié. Et je m'excuse pour le nombre sûrement plus élever que d'habitude de fautes d'orthographes, mais je n'ai même pas osé le faire lire à ma Bêta. Je ne l'ai pas relu moi-même de peur de ne jamais le publier.  
  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages, lieux et termes qui on rapport avec le monde magique de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fait que les emprunter et les endommager un peu, mais vu que je fait pas une cenne avec ça ben c'est inutile de me poursuivre.  
  
RÉPONSES AUX RÉVIEWS :  
  
Onarluca : Et oui, c'est vrai que la fin était particulièrement sadique. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai pas pu y résister. Désolé pour le délai un peu long et merci.  
  
Soffie : J'ai fait des recherches moi aussi et...Tu as raison. Je m'excuse de t'avoir contredit alors que tu était dans le vrai et moi dans le faux. Voilà la suite.  
  
Crakos : Et oui...que de sadisme. ^. _ .^ Here comes the suite!!!  
  
Noa Black: Salope...Moi... T_T T_T T_T. méchanteeeeeeeeeeeeeuh . Lol, ça va tes doubles excuses sont acceptées. ( ou tes triples...)  
  
Hermy : Je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais dût faire cette fin de chapitre là. J'aurais dût penser aux pauvres petit nerfs de mes lectrices...O_O. j'en connais une ( ou deux :P) qui a sauter ses plombs. Je m'excuse encore pour toutes les séquelles que tu as pu avoir.  
  
La superficielle : Ma belle? Woua que de compliments ma chouette, merci. Si tu lis ce chapitre-là je sais pas si il y as encore quelque chose qui pourra te traumatisé. J'aurais au moins l'honneur d'avoir converti quelques personnes au yaoisme. Enjoy.  
  
***********  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Snape replongea vers Harry. Il prit, de nouveau, son érection entre ses lèvres et la suça délicatement. Sa langue tournait autour du gland avec une lenteur à rendre fou. Il retirait un certain plaisir à faire patienter Harry comme lui l'avait fait patienter. Ahhhhhh, l'amour... Ils aimaient se faire souffrir mutuellement et faisaient cela seulement pour le sexe, ils le savaient.  
  
Severus dirigea sa langue vers le bout de son érection fit plusieurs aller-retours.  
  
Harry soupira fortement, comme s'il avait oublié de le faire pendant plusieurs minutes. Snape avait vraiment un don. Il cambrait son dos, il avait la bouche ouverte, le visage rouge et sa respiration était extrêmement irrégulière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'en pu plus et son sperme jaillit dans la bouche quémandante de Snape qui l'avala.  
  
Celui-ci, ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, retourna Harry sur le ventre et entrepris de l'attacher à son tour. Avant que Harry n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était attaché à la table, en position de soumission totale. Harry grogna et se tortilla pour tenter de se désenchaîner.  
  
Snape dirigea sa bouche vers l'oreille de son élève, prit le lobe entre ses lèvres et le suça allégrement. Il sortit ensuite la langue, l'inséra dans l'orifice de l'oreille et fit plusieurs allées-retours parfois lents, et parfois saccadés. Sa langue se dirigea ensuite vers l'arrière de son oreille, vers la partie sensible à la base du cuir chevelu.  
  
Il le torturait lentement, d'une torture nettement plus agréable, mais oh combien plus jouissive. Harry avait arrêté toute tentatives de lutte et se laissait totalement aller au bon soin de son professeur.  
  
Sa bouche se rendit ensuite jusqu'à son cou et le chatouilla doucement. Harry avait les yeux fermés dans une expression d'extase totale, il ne pu réprimer un cri lorsqu'il senti les mains de son maître des potions se diriger vers le bas de son dos et caresser la chaire sensible. Pendant qu'il lui fournissait amplement de caresses avec ses mains, sa bouche avait descendue et s'attaquait maintenant à sa nuque, il continuait de descendre, lentement, sur la colonne *verte et bralle* de Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvant rien faire se contentait de gémir et de crier de plaisir.  
  
Severus entra son majeur et son index dans sa bouche pour ensuite les diriger vers l'orifice offert de Harry. Mais, il n'en venait jamais au fait, titillant Harry, au bord de son orifice. Ses doigts le chatouillaient et l'effleuraient.  
  
- « OUI ! Va- y, Severus prend moi... Rentre ses foutus doigts en moi qu'on en finisse. Mais qu'es que tu attends Bor... AH oui. Hummmmm. »  
  
Snape avait prit possession de Harry, écartait les doigts et les refermaient rapidement, après quelques cris étouffer de la part de Harry, Snape remplaça ses doigts par sa langue et redirigea ses doigts vers l'érection de Harry. Les doigts et la langue mimaient le même mouvement d'allers et retours. Harry était en extase.  
  
La température de la pièce avait augmentée encore plus, si c'était possible. Une véritable frénésie sexuelle régnait, le désir emplissait chaque parcelle de leurs êtres. Ils n'étaient plus que soupirs, gémissements et cris. La bouche de Severus explorait le corps de son élève en même temps que ses doigts et bientôt, il pris complètement possession de Harry.  
  
Harry hurlait. La douleur était insupportable. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais lorsque Severus se mit à se mouvoir en lui, la douleur fit lentement place au plaisir, à la jouissance.  
  
*****************  
  
Après quelques secondes passées à l'intérieur de Harry, Severus se retira et le détacha rapidement. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent comme dans un rêve et se relevèrent chacun de leur côté de la table. Ils se fixèrent longuement.  
  
- « ......... »  
  
- « ......... »  
  
- « OH MERDE !!! »  
  
Un regard d'étonnement, mêlé à de l'abasourdissement, mêlé à une sorte de peur trônait sur le visage de Severus. Il avait l'air de prendre enfin conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
- « Mon dieu, Potter, je vous ai violé...MAIS UN INSTANT, VOUS M'AVEZ TORTURÉ. Sale petite merde vous m'avez excité jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus moi-même et je vous ai sauté dessus. Vous avez fait exprès. VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER POTTER! »  
  
L'expression du visage de Severus c'était transformé en une expression de colère et de dégoût. Ses yeux c'était énormément agrandi et il avait, de nouveau, l'air d'une truite hors de l'eau.  
  
Mais avant que Severus aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait sorti sa baquette magique et avait lancer un sort :  
  
- « Oubliette !! »  
  
Les yeux d'ébène de Severus Snape partirent dans les vapes quelques secondes et il eu, presque, l'air innocent. Puis il lança sur un le ton menaçant qu'il réservait toujours à Harry :  
  
- « POTTER, qu'es que vous foutez là. Un instant... Mais qu'es ce que JE fout là!! »  
  
- « Vous ne vous rappelez plus? Vous m'avez donné une retenu et m'avez demandé de laver la salle de torture de fond en comble sans utiliser la magie. »  
  
Snape regarda Harry avec un air perdu mais fini par lui dire qu'en effet il s'en rappelait. Il ne voulait pas que l'élève qu'il déteste le plus au monde le prenne pour un fou et en plus cette explication lui semblait totalement plausible... Alors Snape rentra dans ses cartiers et s'endormi, comme si rien de spécial ne s'était produit, mais ses rêves furent plus mouvementés qu'à leur habitude...  
  
FINNNNNNNNNN  
  
**********  
  
Je sais, la fin est très précipitée, le chapitre est trop court et l'action vu d'un POV extérieur ne fait pas un très bon effet, mais déjà que j'étais en retard dans mon délais et que je n'avais pas le temps de le réécrire, je l'ai publier comme ça.  
  
Ne vous gênez pas pour m'écrire des réviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide toujours quand c'est constructif.  
  
-xxx- 


End file.
